hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia
is a 2010 role-playing video game developed by Idea Factory and published by Compile Heart and distributed from Sega in Japan and NIS American in North America and Tecmo Koei in Europe. The game is exclusive for Playstation 3 and is a take on the seventh generation era "console war" between the three major consoles: Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and wii. Released on Auguest 19, 2010 in Japan. While American got it February 15, 2011, and Europe a month later on the forth. Australia got it at the end of March meanwhile. Plot Setting In the world of Gamindustri there are four regions/Landmasses: Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox. Each Region has a Goddess who watches over it. The game however, begins at Planeptune, a modern-futuristic city. Neptune is the Goddess, though she does not remember and soon she runs into the others. The steampunk city of Lastation, guarded by Noire. Lowee, the snowy magical land run by Blanc. And Leanbox, a grassy, older age town guarded by Vert. Together the four Goddesses must work together in order to put a stop to the on-coming evil known as Arfoire Story The player controls Neptune, one of the four Goddesses involved with a big problem known as the Console Wars. The story begins with the four fighting each other until realizing so far they are getting no where. Black Heart comes up with a quick solution, which involves them teaming up to remove one of the Goddesses from the battle. While they each realize they wish to go after the other one, Purple Heart, having bragged earlier becomes their main target and they gang up on her. Unable to defeat all three, Purple Heart is defeated and blacks out. She soon dreams of meeting a mysterious figure known as Histoire and while Neptune is unsure of what to do, the dream ends soon after. Neptune then wakes up at a nurse in training, Compa's house. After introductions, Compa explains that Neptune came crashing down and landed in front of her house. So she brought the unconcious Neptune inside. Compa then notes Neptune's wounds and begins to bandage them up, although a struggle soon followed as she used too much... Neptune reveals that she doesn't rmemeber anything, which Compa reveals is Amnesia. Then she explains that there are many dangerous monsters running loose, which only encourages Neptune to go and hunt them. So Compa goes and finds an easy dungeon for them to fight in. Histoire (nicknamed Histy by Neptune) guides them through, and they eventually come up to the boss. Out of nowhere, Neptune activates her HDD and transforms into Purple Heart. They eventually agree that the transformation was just a coincidence, and exit the dungeon. Eager for more, Neptune goes into another dungeon, followed by Compa, to fight more monsters. After some time, the two of them bump into a girl named IF. She explains she's out for treasure, so Neptune makes her join them. She agrees but only for this one dungeon until its revealed that in Planeptune, when you join a party you must stay with it until the day you die, or it disbands. After clearing the dungeon, IF suggests their next move should be going to the Basilicom so they can recieve permission to travel to the other Landmasses. Category:Media Category:Game